1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to abrasive articles, and, more particularly, to abrasive articles of a polycrystalline material comprising an abrasive material and a filler material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abrasive articles are used in various industries for many different applications including, for example, forming, shaping, abrading, cutting, drilling, and finishing. Abrasive articles can also be formed of various shapes and sizes depending upon the intended end use of the abrasive article. Such articles rely upon the delivery of hard materials to a surface being worked to achieve the end result. Delivery of the hard materials can change depending upon the industry, but after sufficient use, abrasive articles can become less effective as they tend to wear during use.
Certain abrasives and abrasive materials and the methods of forming such materials have gained interest, because such materials are particularly hard and capable of withstanding a greater degree of degradation. Accordingly, the industry continues to demand improvements in abrasive articles.